Kids Form
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Kakashi sangat penasaran dengan wajah anak-anak Iruka, dan tak disangka ia malah gemas sekali dengan wujud anak-anak Iruka.


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Enjoy Reading**

* * *

"Iruka _sen_~_sei!"_

Iruka mendengus malas. Ia berusaha mengabaikan entitas tidak jelas yang sejak tadi merengek-rengek padanya. Perempatan siku-siku telah muncul di pelipisnya sejak tadi.

_Sabar_. Batin Iruka lelah. Padahal hal seperti ini sudah terlalu biasa, tapi tetap saja ia merasa risih ketika seseorang merengek padanya. Apalagi, manusia yang merengek padanya itu bukan anak kecil. Harap garis bawahi, seorang _jonin_ yang notabene kastanya jelas lebih tinggi darinya, lebih tua beberapa tahun apalagi.

Hatake Kakashi.

Tiada hari tanpa kehadiran sosok itu di rumahnya. Heran, seorang _jonin_ elit sepertinya kok selalu punya waktu santai-santai.

"Iruka _sen~sei...!_"

Iruka menghela napas, memasukkan beberapa selimut tebal ke lemarinya. "Ada apa Kakashi-_san_?"

Kakashi menarik maskernya, menampilkan senyum cerah khas anak-anak. Ya, Iruka sudah biasa dengan wajah itu. Wajah yang selalu misterius untuk seluruh warga Konoha, kecuali dirinya tentu saja.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka terbiasa seperti ini. Iruka seolah tak lagi kaget kalau-kalau tiba-tiba sosok itu berada di rumahnya.

"Hei, ayolaaaaah... Lakukan _henge_ _no_ _jutsu_ dan berubahlah menjadi Iruka versi anak-anak."

Iruka meremat ujung kausnya. "Tidak mau! Aku tidak suka berada pada wujud anak-anak."

Kakashi cemberut, ia meletakkan kepalanya pada meja. "Heeee? Kenapa? Ayolah aku ingin melihat Iruka versi anak-anak."

"Kakashi-_san_, kenapa kau ingin melihatnya? Astaga! Cukup melihat wujudku yang sekarang saja."

Kakashi mencebik. "_Che_, kau tidak seru sekali Iruka-_sensei_. Padahal kau dulu terlihat imut dan menggemaskan, apalagi pipimu tampak tembem dan lucu. Aaah... Ingin sekali aku melihatnya secara langsung." racau Kakashi sembari memperhatikan selembar foto di tangannya.

Iruka melirik lembar foto yang dipegang Kakashi. "He? Itukan fotoku saat membantu nenek-nenek membersihkan kebunnya. Wah, jadi rindu. Jadi, darimana kau dapatkan foto itu?"

"_Godaime_-_sama_ memberiku." seru Kakashi santai.

"_Godai_-He? Tsunade-_sama_?!"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Tsunade-_sama_ menyuruhku membantu mengurutkan catatan milik _Sandaime_, dan ada foto ini di dalamnya, lalu Tsunade-_sama_ memberikannya padaku."

Iruka menghela napas. "Begitu ya."

"_Ne_, ayolaaah Iruka _sen~sei_, berubahlah menjadi versi anak-anak. Sebentar saja."

"Tidak."

"Beberapa menit?"

"Tidak."

"Semenit?"

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu sekejab saja tidak masalah."

Iruka menggeleng keras.

Kakashi menunduk di pojokan sembari memandangi foto masa kecil Iruka. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya meracau tentang keinginannya untuk melihat Iruka versi anak-anak.

Iruka menghela napas. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha mengabaikan racauan Kakashi, tetap saja telinganya tidak betah. Apalagi, _jonin_ mesum itu sampai pundung di pojokan.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi sebentar saja."

"BENARKAH?!"

Iruka memalingkan padangannya, semburat merah tipis muncul pada kulit tan miliknya. "Aku akan melakukannya sebentar, jadi pastikan kau melihatnya Kakashi-_san_, aku tidak menerima pengulangan apapun."

Kakashi mengangguk antusias.

Iruka memejamkan mata, kedua telapak tangannya membentuk segel _henge_ miliknya. Kepulan asap putih menyelubungi tubuh Iruka hingga tak nampak sama sekali.

POOF!

"Seperti ini 'kan?" Iruka duduk bersila dengan tubuh mungil kurusnya beberapa tahun lalu.

Wajah Kakashi berbinar senang. Seketika ia langsung menerjang tubuh anak-anak Iruka dan menempelinya dengan sayang.

"Aaaaaa... _Kawaii_! Iruka sensei benar-benar _kawaii_."

Iruka menggeram. "Aku tidak bisa bernapas, Kakashi-_san_." keluhnya. Memakai tubuh anak-anak dan dipeluk dengan brutal oleh Kakashi cukup menyulitkannya.

Kakashi tersenyum cerah. "Hehehe, maaf maaf."

"Sudah ya? Kau sudah melihatnya 'kan?"

Kakashi menggeleng kencang. "Tunggu dulu! Ada satu permintaan terakhir sebelum kau kembali ke wujud aslimu."

"Permintaan terakhir?"

"Bolehkan aku menyentuh pipimu?"

Iruka mendengus. Padahal Kakashi sudah sering sekali menempelinya. Jangankan menyentuh pipi, menyusupkan lidahnya pada mulut Iruka saja sudah dilakukan berulang kali. Lalu kenapa sekarang sok izin segala?

Pada akhirnya Iruka mengangguk setuju.

Kakashi tampak girang bukan main. Ia mendekati Iruka dengan senyum yang tak lepas-lepas. Tangan kanannya terulur, mengusap pipi tembem Iruka versi anak-anak.

"Lembut sekali." Dan ia bahkan mencubiti pipi tan itu.

Ketika Iruka bertemu pandang dengan Kakashi, wajah _jonin_ itu dipenuhi seringai jahat. Tangan kanannya yang sejak tadi asyik mengusap-usap pipi Iruka berpindah menempel di dahinya. Kepulan asap putih menyelubungi tubuh Iruka.

"He? Apa yang kau lakukan Kakashi-_san_? Aku tidak bisa kembali ke wujudku yang asli?"

Kakashi terkekeh lucu. "Kemampuan _henge_ mu telah ku segel. Sekarang kau hanya bisa kembali dengan kehendakku."

'Kan!

Harusnya Iruka sudah mengerti kalau Kakashi tidak akan semudah itu membiarkannya berubah kembali. Dan sialnya, Iruka selalu saja terkena perangkap Kakashi. Sial.

"Ayolah Kakashi-_san_, kembalikan aku."

Kakashi menggeleng. "Ngomong-ngomong, pohon bungan sakura di bukit dekat hutan Konoha sedang mekar, ayo kesana."

"Heh? Kembalikan wujudku dulu!"

"Sudah sudah, nanti saja. Aku pasti akan mengembalikan mu kok."

Kakashi menarik tangan Iruka, membawanya keluar. Di jalan, berpasang-pasang mata warga memandangi mereka sambil berbisik. Kakashi yang menarik lengan Iruka sementara wajah Iruka yang tampak kesal menimbulkan berbagai asumsi warga yang melihat.

"_Ne_, Iruka-_sensei_, kenapa orang-orang melihat kita?"

"MANA KU TAU!"

Kakashi mengusap dagunya. Beberapa kemungkinan asumsi warga memenuhi kepala. Mungkin orang-orang mengira Kakashi membawa anaknya? Atau mungkin Kakashi dikira penculik anak-anak?

"Kalau begitu, satu-satunya cara. _Henge no jutsu!"_

POOF!

Kakashi berubah menjadi anak-anak sama seperti Iruka. "Kalau begini, orang-orang tak akan menganggapku aneh. Hehe."

Kakashi menggandeng tangan Iruka. Dengan begini, perbedaan ukuran tangan mereka juga seimbang. Mereka jadi tampak sebagai dua orang _genin_ muda yang tengah bermain bersama.

Kakashi mengajaknya ke bukit di dekat hutan Konoha. Bukit itu lumayan sepi karena memang area sekitar hutan. Kakashi meski dalam wujud anak-anak tetap saja memiliki stamina yang kuat.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Tunggu dulu Kakashi-_san_, jangan cepat-cepat."

"He? Kau sudah kelelahan?"

"Makanya kembalikan aku pada tubuh asliku. Menjadi wujud anak-anak membuat langkahku pendek-pendek, aku jadi gampang lelah."

Kakashi mendengus. "Di usiamu sekarang, kau 'kan sudah menjadi _genin_, harusnya staminamu lebih bagus."

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Iruka. "Kau sendiri juga _genin_! Tapi kekuatanmu saja yang berlebihan."

"Ya, sebenarnya di usia ini aku sudah menjadi _chunin_." Katanya sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Astaga, sombong sekali.

"Ayo kita lanjut kesana!" Kakashi kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Iruka membawanya semakin jauh ke arah rerimbunan pohon.

"Kita mau kemana? 'kan pohon sakuranya sudah kita lewati tadi."

Kakashi menggaruk surai peraknya. "Hehehe, sepertinya aku terlalu jauh membawamu. Mungkin kita tersesat."

"_NANI_?!"

"Tenang... Tenang, nanti kita bisa kembali lagi." Kakashi melirik sekitar. "Eh... Ini 'kan?"

Tempat itu. Tempat yang menjadi tragedi dua belas tahun silam. Saat ketika _kyuubi_ mengamuk dan memporak-porandakan desa.

Saat ketika orang tua Iruka meninggal.

Wajah Iruka tampak datar, tapi ada sorot kesedihan di kedua matanya. Kakashi merutuki dirinya sendiri. Padahal, dia kemari untuk membawa Iruka bersenang-senang mengenang masa kecil. Tapi malah begini.

Kakashi menarik pergelangan tangan Iruka. "Ayo pulang, maaf aku tidak tau kalau kita malah kemari."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Tak ada alasan, ayo pulang saja."

Iruka menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja Kakashi-_san_."

Kakashi menyeringai di balik maskernya. "Kau pembohong yang buruk, Iruka-_sensei_."

"Benar. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak, kau tidak baik-baik saja. Sudah, ayo pulang."

"Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja! Kejadian itu sudah lama, aku sungguh tidak apa-apa."

Kakashi menggenggam telapak tangan Iruka. "Aku tau kejadian waktu itu. Tenang saja, aku mengerti."

Di sisi Barat, matahari mulai turun. Cahaya berwarna _orange_ dan merah berpendar, menampilkan gradasi warna yang mengagumkan.

"Lihat itu Kakashi-_san_!" Iruka menunjuk sisi Barat bukit. "Indah sekali."

Kakashi tersenyum hingga kelopak matanya menyipit. "Iruka-_sensei_, Sepertinya _henge_ _no_ _jutsu_ ini bagus. Ayo pulang, sebelum hari menjadi petang."

Kakashi melirik ke bawah. Bayangannya dan milik Iruka terbentuk melalui cahaya _orange_ merah dari matahari yang terbenam.

Keduanya kembali ke desa. Kakashi mengajak Iruka ke kursi batu tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mengembalikan wujudku?"

Kakashi tersenyum nakal. "Hanya ada satu cara untuk melakukannya. Tapi ini terlarang."

"Haaah?"

Kakashi bangkit, ia menarik pipi Iruka membuatnya mendongak menatap Kakashi. Kakashi menurunkan maskernya.

_Chuu!_

POOF!

Keduanya kembali ke wujud semula.

"Eh berhasil?" seru Kakashi ikut terkejut.

"Hah? Kau sendiri yang menciptakan _jutsu_ itu dan kau malah terkejut."

Kakashi tertawa, ia menggaruk leher balakangnya. "Yaaa, _jutsu_ ini belum pernah ku gunakan pada siapapun sih. Hehe."

Iruka menghela napas. Ya, setidaknya segel _henge_ _no_ _jutsu_ miliknya telah dilepas.

"Ayo pulang Kakashi-_san_."

Sepanjang perjalanan Kakashi terus-terusan tersenyum menceritakan kekagumannya karena telah melihat Iruka versi anak-anak.

"Rasa bibir Iruka-_sensei_ waktu kecil sama saja dengan sekarang." serunya girang. "Berarti, Aku telah mengambil ciuman pertamamu."

Iruka merona parah. Ia melangkah duluan mendahului Kakashi agar si _jonin_ bermasker itu tak melihat wajahnya.

Diam-diam ia tersenyum. Ya, mengenang sedikit masa kecil sepertinya tak salah juga.

**END**

A/N: Bayangin wajah mereka seperti di multimedia (Tapi itu bajunya tukeran sih). _Mind to review?_


End file.
